Kaneki Ken
- Aogiri ▾= - Mangá= - Anime= }} - Anteiku ▾= - Mangá= - Anime= }} }} |kanji = 金木 研（かねき けん) 佐々木 琲世（ささき はいせ） Ken Kaneki Haise Sasaki |romaji = Kaneki Ken Sasaki Haise |alias = Tapa-Olho Centopéia (Kakuja) Ceifador Negro (Black Reaper) Rei de um olho |species = Humano (antigamente) Ghoul (Oneshot) |status = Vivo (Mangá) Vivo (Anime) |age = 18 (até o chapter 64) 19 (a partir do chapter 64) 22 (Tokyo Ghoul:re) 23 (:re capítulo 32) |gender = Masculino |birthday = 20 de Dezembro (como Kaneki Ken) 2 de Abril (como Haise Sasaki) |height = 169 cm (volume 1) 169.5 cm (volume 14) 170 cm (Tokyo Ghoul:re) |weight = 55 kg (volume 1) 58 kg (volume 14) |blood type = AB |affiliations = CCG (Desertou) Esquadrão Quinx - Mentor (antigamente) Grupo de Kaneki's. - Líder (antigamente) Anteiku (antigamente) Anti-Aogiri (antigamente) Cabras Negras (Líder) Aogiri Tree - Executivo (Atualmente no anime) |relatives = Pai Mãe Tia Yuuichi Asaoka (primo) Touka Kirishima(Namorada) |ward = 1º Distrito(Atualmente) 20º Distrito (Antigamente) |quinque = Yukimura 1/3 (Koukaku, Rank B+) |rc type = Rinkaku Kakuja incompleta |rating = SS |manga debut = Episódio 1 |anime debut = Episódio 1 |jp voice = |caption = }}Kaneki Ken (金 木 研, Ken Kaneki) é o protagonista de Tokyo Ghoul e Tokyo Ghoul:re. Anteriormente, Kaneki Ken era um humano que estudava Literatura Japonesa na Universidade de Kamii e vivia uma vida normal. Tudo mudou depois de ter conhecido Rize Kamishiro que levou ele para uma armadilha que tentou devorá-lo mais objetos cairam nela e ela acabou sendo esmagada. Os orgãos dela foram transplantados em Kaneki e ele se tornou um Ghoul de Um Olho. Depois de ingressar Anteiku como garçon, em tempo parcial, ele aprende a viver como um Ghoul, ficando conhecido como Tapa-olho (眼 帯, Gantai). Depois de ser capturado por Aogiri Tree, ele foi capaz de aceitar seu lado ghoul, formando uma equipa com o objetivo de proteger os seus mais preciosos, e "arrancar" as pessoas que ameaçam o lugar onde ele pertence. Por causa de sua aparência distinta da Kakuja, o CCG lhe deu o apelido centopeia (百足, Mukade). Atualmente, ele vive sob a identidade de Haise Sasaki (佐 々 木 琲 世, Sasaki Haise), como um Investigador Ghoul de Classe Especial Associado, e serviu como o mentor do Esquadrão Quinx e membro da Equipa Mado. No entanto, ele perdeu as memórias do seu passado, deixando-o inconsciente do seu verdadeiro eu até o capítulo 53. Aparência Quando criança, Kaneki tinha exatamente as mesmas características que tem agora, em adulto. Como um estudante universitário normal, Kaneki é um jovem magro com pouco ou nenhum fundo atlético que prefere ler livros, no seu tempo livre. Ele usa roupas casuais. No trabalho, ele usa o uniforme garçon padrão Anteiku, que consiste em calças pretas e um colete cinza sobre uma camisa branca e uma gravata marrom. Porque ele não podia controlar adequadamente o seu kakugan único que se manifesta em seu olho esquerdo, ele usava um tapa-olho médico para cobri-lo. A sua máscara Ghoul assemelha-se a uma máscara gimp couro com um tapa-olho. Ela apresenta uma boca sem lábios que mostra dentes grandes, rangendo, bem como um monstro asilo contido. Os parafusos que furam fora de seu pescoço e o fato de que ele é um ghoul artificial dá-lhe um tema Frankenstein. Depois de ser torturado por Yamori por um período de 10 dias, o seu cabelo tornou-se branco e suas unhas negras devido ao stresse intenso, ansiedade e regeneração corporal contínua. Esta condição é conhecida como Síndrome de Marie Antoinette. É causada pelo stresse extremo ou trauma emocional que ele tinha sofrido. Ele também começou a usar uma forma roupa preta encaixe quando ele teve a intenção de lutar como um ghoul, tanto ela intimidação como pela praticidade. Após a timeskip, seu cabelo branco é agora adornada por raias pretas que têm crescido fora do centro de sua cabeça, e as suas unhas não estão mais preto. Semelhante a outros investigadores Ghoul, Sasaki é visto bem vestido de terno e gravata padrão na maioria das vezes. Ao embarcar em missões, ele veste um casaco branco sobre o seu uniforme e, ocasionalmente, carrega uma maleta com ele. No oneshot, a aparência de Kaneki é relativamente o mesmo, exceto tem uma construção mais musculoso, e em vez de uma máscara de couro com um tapa-olho, ele veste uma máscara branca plano com dentes exageradas e lábios com um olho na forma de um plus, e o outro um coração. É estranhamente se assemelha a uma máscara de palhaço. Young_Kaneki.png|Kaneki quando criança. Kaneki's Mask.png|Máscara de Kaneki. One-Shot Masked Kaneki.png|Máscara de Kaneki (One-shot). Kaneki_as_Sasako.png|Sasaki vestido como mulher.Tokyo Ghoul: re Capítulo 13 Kaneki's battle suit.png|Kaneki's battle suit Kaneki's Kakuja Mask √A.png|Máscara de Kakuja do Kaneki. Kanekisfirstkakujamask.jpeg|Primeira máscara de kakuja do Kaneki. Kaneki's Kakuja Mask while using his kagune.png|Segunda máscara de kakuja de Kaneki após seu kakuja ter sido destruído. Kaneki's Final Kakuja Mask.png|Teceira máscara de kakuja do Kaneki Sasakidressuniform.png|Sasaki com uniforme de vestido, com medalhas. tumblr_ny67ctAw0Y1u69mh2o1_1280.jpg|O "verdadeiro eu" de Kaneki. Personalidade Kaneki é uma pessoa tímida e reservada, com Hide ser seu único amigo próximo. Ele geralmente passa a maior parte de seu tempo lendo livros, em sua maioria romances. Ele é extremamente suave e parece estar optimista maior parte do tempo. Influenciado por sua mãe e um verdadeiro testamento de modéstia, ele voluntariamente assume culpa e punição de outros, de modo que ele pode ser alguém que não machucar as pessoas, mas sim "a pessoa se machucar". No entanto, esta falta de assertividade normalmente ele fica intimidado e aproveitado merda. No entanto, sob sua natureza altruísta e suave é um medo subjacente de estar sozinho. Desde que sua mãe morreu, Kaneki tem desenvolvido a sua personalidade para se parecer com sua mãe. Ele despreza idéia de solidão, portanto, ele tenta proteger aqueles querida para ele, assim ele não teria que enfrentar seus medos de estar sozinho no mundo. Este é, talvez, a sua maior fraqueza e ato de egoísmo. Desde Kaneki está sempre tentando proteger os outros, ele é essencialmente a tentar proteger-se de tornar-se sozinho novamente. Portanto, para escapar desse cenário, ele iria assumir a tarefa de proteger outro para si mesmo, sem olhar para os outros para ajudá-lo. Esta é também a razão pela qual Kaneki parece rejeitar a noção de "vida" porque, para ele, observando os outros morrem antes de ele é o começo de voltar a esses dias solitários sem ninguém atrás dele. Depois que ele foi transformado em um meio-ghoul, ele se apega a seu lado humano. Para manter sua vida no mundo humano, ele começou a trabalhar em Anteiku e teve relações construídas com os sarcófagos lá. Por causa de suas experiências, ele começou a ter interesse em tornar-se mais forte e começou a ler livros de artes marciais para que ele pudesse proteger a si mesmo e as pessoas próximas a ele. Ele estava preocupado com o fato de que ele é um meio-ghoul e está à procura de um lugar que ele pode pertencer a. Se as pessoas próximas a ele são ameaçados, Kaneki vai tentar protegê-los, mesmo que ele é o único que se machuca a mais em seu lugar. Depois de seu tempo sendo mantido em cativeiro durante o arco Aogiri e submetidos a tortura constante pelas mãos de Yamori, mudanças de personalidade de Kaneki. Ele torna-se mais cruel e brutal, a fim de proteger seus amigos, ao mesmo tempo manter a compostura completa. Ele já não teme seu lado Ghoul e, como resultado, ele se torna muito mais frio e bárbara durante as batalhas como quando ele começou a comer kagune de Yamori a fim de fortalecer a si mesmo. Ao abraçar sua natureza Ghoul de todo coração, Kaneki desistiu de ser "humano". Enquanto ainda capaz de mostrar sua natureza gentil anterior para aqueles que ele se preocupa, ele pode transformar automaticamente impiedoso com um piscar de olhos contra os seus inimigos ou aqueles que ele não confia, como Tsukiyama. Banjou hipótese de que Kaneki desenvolveu alguma forma de instabilidade mental durante seu tempo na 11ª enfermaria e que isso iria gradualmente cansá-lo. Depois de invadir o laboratório de Kanou e atacando Banjou, Kaneki começa a voltar a sua antiga personalidade de diante do Arco Aogiri. No entanto, ele entra em um período de exame de consciência, buscando recuperar o seu lado humano, bem como tornar-se incerto sobre o caminho que ele tomou para ficar mais forte. Ele também começa a realmente questionar e procurar respostas de indivíduos, tais como Uta, Yomo, e Yoshimura, a fim de entender os incidentes que aconteceram em torno dele desde que ele se transformou em um ghoul. Sempre que ele é quase inanição e perde o controle de sua Kagune ou kakuja, ele parece estar a desenvolver uma personalidade que emula Rize e Yamori. Como Haise, Kaneki é, um indivíduo bem-humorada auto-suficiente. Ele sai como confiável, leal e dedicado. Enquanto ele retrata uma atitude séria para com o seu trabalho, Haise também é misericordioso, até certo ponto, como ele acredita que um investigador não deve aniquilar ghouls desnecessariamente. Embora ele é saudado como o mentor de Quinx, ele mostra respeito repartida e grande preocupação com seus colegas, prometendo uma raia protetora sobre eles. Ele também está em conformidade com as obrigações atribuídas por seus superiores sem hesitação. Haise lê habitualmente livros, e é muito cooperativo, como ele preferir trabalhar com seu grupo do que sozinho, realizar os objetivos do CCG. Haise tem o hábito de usar trocadilhos, mostrado por sua conversa com Akira Mado no restaurante Naan. Ele também tende a arranhar a parte de trás de sua cabeça quando ele está pensando ou sentindo-se desconfortável difícil. Devido a persona gentil de Haise, isso leva seus subordinados para ir constantemente fora de seu caminho e ter a vantagem de desobedecê-lo, tornando-o incompetente para controlar suas ações, e ele por sua vez, se preocupa com sua segurança. Também, ao contrário Kaneki que aceitou seu lado ghoul, Haise rejeita e parecem estar desgostoso por seu lado ghoul como quando ele tentou convencê-lo a aceitá-la, ele a ignorou e do pensamento de seus mentores para dar-lhe coragem. No entanto, durante seu encontro com Serpente, Haise recaída de volta para sua antiga personalidade, brutalmente ferindo Serpente com sua Kagune, mesmo estalando os dedos, um hábito que Kaneki tinha feito no passado depois de ser torturado por Yamori. História Passado Como uma criança, Kaneki Gostava de comer os hambúrgueres que sua mãe fazia quando ela ainda estava viva. 3 Ele perdeu o pai quando ele tinha quatro anos de idade. Ele mal se lembrou de seu rosto e ficou muito curioso para saber que tipo de pessoa que ele era. Ele sabia que seu pai era um leitor vorás e que tinha uma grande quantidade de livros. Com Kaneki seguindo as frases nos livros que seu pai havia lido, ele sentiu-se como se estivesse tendo uma conversa com seu pai que ele se acalmou. Sua mãe morreu mais tarde com excesso de trabalho, quando ele tinha dez anos de idade. Todo o trabalho que ela tinha de lidar foi muito grande e quem pôs mais estresse sobre ela, era a tia de Kaneki. Sua tia era apertada com dinheiro e perseguiu a mãe dele por dinheiro. Ser deixado com nada além de fardos, sua tia pode ser vista como aquela que levou sua mãe para sua morte. Ele foi então adotado por a família de sua tia, a família Asaoka, depois que sua mãe faleceu. O filho de sua tia, Yuuichique com quem ele era sempre comparado com ele desde pequenos não se saiu bem na escola. Isso à irritou muito. Ao comparar seu filho com Kaneki, ela também comparou Kaneki com sua falecida mãe, dizendo o quão parecidos eles eram. Seus sentimentos de inferioridade em relação a mãe de Kaneki foram o que virou ela para com ele como despeito. Conforme o tempo passou, a família tornou-se um lugar que não deu qualquer conforto para Kaneki por muito tempo porque ninguém na família iria cuidar dele. Ele mal teve amigos durante o ensino fundamental. Durante esse tempo, Esconder-se aproximou Hide, muito provavelmente porque ele percebeu que Kaneki tinha problemas para lidar com seus colegas de classe. Desde então, Hide e Kaneki têm sido melhores amigos. 11 Esconder-se era o seu único apoio durante o tempo da família Ashoka banir ele, o que realmente o salvou da solidão. 8 Prólogo No primeiro capítulo, Kaneki e Hide escutavam as notícias sobre os ataques de Ghouls no dia 20, enquanto na cafeteria Anteiku. Hide perguntava se era Touka a nova paixão de Kaneki que ele queria mostrar a ele, mas Kaneki negou. Em vez disso, ele apontou para Rize quando ela entrou no café. Depois Hide havia deixado o local, Kaneki acabou sendo convidado para um encontro com Rize. No entanto, Rize acabou por se revelar uma ghoul visando Kaneki, que ela revelou depois de enganar Kaneki ao entrar em um beco isolado. Durante o ataque, Kaneki foi ferido no abdômen por sua kagune, mas barras de aço cairam sobre ela e, aparentemente, matou-a antes que ela pudesse matá-lo. Para salvar sua vida, a equipe do Hospital Geral, sob a direção do Dr. Kanou, decidiram transplantar órgãos de Rize para ele. A partir de então, Kaneki tornou-se um meio-humano, meio-ghoul.4 Depois do acidente, Kaneki escondeu o fato de que Rize era um ghoul. Em seguida ele descobre que tudo o que ele come, o sabor dá vontade de vomitar e que ele não era capaz de comer comida normal, então ele passou a viver apenas com água por dias. Em torno desse tempo, ele percebeu que ghouls também eram incapazes de comer comida normal, a sua fome o golpeou. Incapaz de encontrar qualquer coisa para satisfazer sua fome, ele vagou pelas ruas. Naquela época, ele descobriu que a garçonete, Touka, da Anteiku também era uma ghoul, quando ela matou um homem na frente dele. 12 Apavorado, ele tenta fugir. Mas Ele logo percebeu que ele mal conseguia manter-se em pé. Desde que ele pensou que o transplante de órgãos foi a razão para a sua transformação, ele tentou se livrar dos órgãos transplantados, mas não teve sucesso. Desesperado, ele se virou para Touka para obter ajuda. Touka se recusou-se a dar assistência, mas o empresário de Anteiku Yoshimura gentilmente deu carne humana Kaneki para satisfazer sua fome. 13 No entanto, Kaneki ainda era atormentado pelo pensamento de ter que comer carne humana, então ele decidiu continuar rejeitando. Em vez disso, ele olhou para o outro alimento de fácil digestão freneticamente. Ele descobriu que ele ainda era capaz de beber café. Beber café acalmou, então ele saiu para comprar mais. Em uma loja, um homem revela-se Nishio aconselhou-o a comprar o café instantâneo "Blondy". Como Kaneki estava voltando para casa, ele percebeu o cheiro de comida deliciosa. Ele traçou a origem de cheiro, que acabou por ser um cadáver humano. O ghoul Kazuo Yoshida foi comer o corpo recém-morto, mas ele foi imediatamente morto por Nishio. 10 afirmando que aquele era seu território, Nishio também atacou Kaneki. Naquele momento, Touka aparece e declara que aquele lugar não é território de Nishio, mas de Rize. Nishio reluto dizendo que este era originalmente seu território até Rize aparecer, mas Touka, impaciente, respondeu que os motivos que alimentam seriam re-alocadas entre os sarcófagos mais fracos e que era sua própria culpa por ser muito fraco. Irritado, Nishio ataca Touka, mas foi imediatamente derrotado. Touka tentou forçar Kaneki para comer um pouco da carne, mas Kaneki histericamente gritou que ele era humano e diferente dos ghouls. 14 Irritada, Touka retrucou que Kaneki era nem humano nem ghoul e que ele não pertencia a nenhum dos mundos, mas ela também alertou a ele que a fome de um ghoul era um inferno. Quando Kaneki e Hide foram visitar um rapaz da universidade para obter o DVD do festival universitário do ano anterior, que Kimi o perturbava . Kaneki percebeu que o rapaz era Nishio, o ghoul que o atacou pouco antes. 15 Nishio disse-lhes para ajudá-lo para olhar o material, mas, em seguida, alegou que ele assumiu a casa do disco. Ele propôs que eles devem ir à sua casa. Na realidade, ele enganou Kaneki e Hide, batendo Hide para fora e começou a lutar com Kaneki. 16 Ele provocou Kaneki vomitando em Hide e ficando com o pé no rosto dele, mesmo irritado, Kaneki não era páreo para Kagune usada por Nishio. No entanto, quando Nishio tentou matar Hide, Kaneki fez sua kagune liberar. 11 Com a sua kagune, Kaneki feriu Nishio gravemente. Como Kaneki começou a perder o controle e estava prestes a comer Hide, Touka o deteve. Mais tarde, Kaneki acorda e encontra-se dentro da Anteiku. O gerente levou Kaneki ao dormitório onde Hide estava. Kaneki queria aproximar-se de Hide, mas parou. Antes, ele já tinha notado o sangue dentro de sua boca e que sua fome tinha diminuido, então ele perguntou a Yoshimura o que ele tinha comido. O gerente disse que ele já sabia qual era a resposta, uma vez que existe apenas uma maneira de satisfazer a fome de um ghoul. Kaneki gritou que ele não era nem humano nem ghoul e não havia lugar para ele, mas Yoshimura respondeu que ele estava errado e que ele pertencia a ambos os mundos. Yoshimura propôs que Kaneki trabalha-se na Anteiku. Yoshimura iria ensiná-lo a viver como um ghoul para que Kaneki poder-se manter no seu lugar como um ser humano. The next day after Touka's attack on the ghoul investigators, Kaneki noticed Touka's injuries. He intended to treat her wounds, but Yoshimura stopped him, because Touka would have to carry the responsibility for her actions herself and Anteiku didn't have the power to oppose CCG. Even so, Kaneki still chose to treat her wounds. Kaneki told Touka that he believed the ghoul investigators' existence was necessary and that he considered her actions wrong. Nevertheless, he would mourn her were she to die, and asked her to teach him how to fight, so that he would be able to act next time. The next day, they entered the underground, tunnels originally built by ghouls, to practice. By threatening his life, she forced him to use his kagune. After training, Uta delivered Kaneki's mask. Later, they went to CCG's branch office in the 20th ward to spread false information on Hinami's whereabouts. Before they could leave, Mado suspected them to be ghouls, so he forced Kaneki through the Rc scan gate, but the gate didn't react to Kaneki. While Hinami confined herself in Anteiku's room on the upper floor, Touka visited her and gave her a newspaper that contained [[Ippei Kusaba|Kusaba's] death notice. Realizing what Touka was doing, Hinami ran away. When Touka and Kaneki noticed Hinami was missing, they split up to search for her. Touka found Hinami and informed Kaneki, but before they could leave, Mado attacked them. Kaneki was relieved they had found her, however, he overheard investigator Amon's phone conversation with Mado. As Amon set off for Kasahara River where Hinami and Touka were, Kaneki, wearing his mask, stood in Amon's way to try to buy enough time for Touka and Hinami to flee. Kaneki initially underestimated the investigator until Amon was easily able to overpower him. After taking down Kaneki, Amon paused to talk about the recent death of a fellow investigator, the orphans and demonized ghouls for corrupting the world with their gluttony. As a former human, Kaneki couldn't deny that ghouls had brought violence to the world and caused tragedies because of their consumption. However, after remembering Ryouko's sacrifice for her daughter, he finally realizes the truth to Yoshimura's earlier comment, that he is the only one who can see both the human and ghoul worlds in their entirety. That they could manage to get along due to their similarities if they would sit down and talk. Convinced that he has a reason to fight, Kaneki won using his reluctantly-used kagune. After defeating Amon in battle with his ghoul instincts excited, Kaneki starts losing control of his powers. Desperately, he asked Amon to leave so that he didn't have to kill someone. Shortly thereafter, Kaneki lost control and he started acting like the binge-eating Rize. Yomo appeared and stopped Kaneki from rampaging. Yomo and Kaneki rushed to Hinami's and Touka's whereabouts and afterwards left to go back to Anteiku. On their way back, Hinami asked if it was right for her to live and Kaneki answered that he believed Hinami's mother told her to live in her last moments. After Mado's death, Kaneki went to Kanou General Hospital for a checkup. Kaneki heavily questioned if Kanou knew what had happened to his body. Afterwards, Kaneki went to university. During class, Hide brought up the news about the death of two ghoul investigators. To Kaneki's concern, Hide had mostly figured out the Rabbit case through deduction. As Kaneki asked Hide why he was interested in this matter, Hide pulled out Hisashi Ogura's new ghoul book that he found really interesting. Hide toyed with the idea of joining the investigation to which Kaneki heavily objected. Later on, Kaneki went to Touka's apartment because he was worried about Hinami who had started living there. To Kaneki's surprise, Touka ate all of the home-made food by her classmate Yoriko, making him wonder how important Yoriko was to Touka. Gourmet Arc The day after Touka and Kaneki practiced underground with Yomo, Tsukiyama, nicknamed the Gourmet, came to Anteiku during their work time and was attracted to Kaneki's smell. On a later date, Tsukiyama approached Kaneki in his university as Kaneki immersed himself in a martial arts book. Tsukiyama persuaded Kaneki to meet him at a cafe the next Sunday. Lost in thought, Kaneki went to Anteiku despite it being closed and met Yomo in front of Anteiku. Yomo invited Kaneki to meet someone who asked for Kaneki. Together, they went to 14th ward's Helter Skelter bar and met Yomo's old friends, the bar owner Itori and Uta. After they had talked about the relationship between Yomo, Uta and Itori, Itori spilled a glass of blood on Kaneki to uncover his sole kakugan. Itori was excited seeing a One-Eyed Ghoul and wondered if the other "One-Eye" felt as self-conscious about his eye as Kaneki. Kaneki wanted to know about the other one-eyed ghouls, so Itori told Kaneki about hybrids, pregnancy of half-ghouls and the rumored "One-Eye". Soon, the conversation turned about Kaneki and Rize's mysterious death, and Kaneki discovered that the accident was likely set up by someone. Itori proposed a trade to Kaneki: if Kaneki uncovered information on the Ghoul Restaurant from the Gourmet, namely Tsukiyama, she would share information on the accident. After the meeting, Kaneki, immersed in thought, got lost and ran into a group of ghouls that were attacking Nishio. Kaneki saved Nishio from the ghouls that planned to eat him and returned him to his apartment, while Nishio was cursing him. As Kaneki was about to leave, Kimi attacked Kaneki to protect Nishio, thinking that Kaneki was the "narcissistic man"; however, Nishio asked her to stop. The following Sunday, after Kaneki and Tsukiyama played Squash, they visited the café. After Tsukiyama seemingly cut Kaneki's finger accidentally with his finger nail, he used Tsukiyama's handkerchief to soak up the blood. Tsukiyama went to the bathroom with the handkerchief and sniffed it, revealing his obsession with Kaneki's smell, flesh and blood. As Kaneki asked Tsukiyama about the ghoul restaurant to gather information, Tsukiyama invited him as a guest to the ghoul restaurant. However, this was a trap set by Tsukiyama, because he was not meant to be a regular guest, but instead was meant to become the dinner together with Kobachi and Ami. As Kaneki was fighting the restaurant's scrapper Taro-chan during the dismantling show, his one kakugan activated, revealing him to be one-eyed. Tsukiyama realized that Kaneki was an even rarer dish than he had thought and came to the conclusion that he didn't want to share with the other members, so he killed the scrapper as Kaneki's replacement. Kaneki, frightened of Tsukiyama, slept at Anteiku for the night. The next day, Hinami, also bringing along the cockatiel Loser, Yomo, and Yoshimura, visited Kaneki. Kaneki told them he saw lots of ghouls and commented at how they laughed behind their masks as he, Kobachi, and Ami were injured. Yoshimura commented that they were ghouls who killed their emotions and forgot the value of life. After Yoshimura and Yomo left, Touka called Kaneki because a girl was waiting downstairs for him. Kimi begged Kaneki for help since Nishio's state had worsened further. Kaneki promised to help her. As she was returning home, Tsukiyama kidnapped her to set the next trap for Kaneki. After Kaneki had found Tsukiyama's letter about Kimi being kidnapped by him, Nishio came looking for Kimi. Kaneki and Nishio decided to face Tsukiyama together to save Kimi. However, Kaneki and Nishio were no match for Tsukiyama, and even after Touka joined them, they were on the losing side because Tsukiyama was the only one who could use his kagune. However, Nishio's tenacity and Kaneki's idea to allow himself to be eaten by Touka led to victory against Tsukiyama. Aogiri Arc Banjou and his followers came to Anteiku to search for Rize by orders of Aogiri's leaders. Touka and Kaneki decided to hear his story, and Banjou began to talk about his time with Rize in the 11th ward. However, Banjou soon realized that Kaneki smelled like Rize. Because he suspected Kaneki to be her boyfriend, he attacked him, but Banjou was easily knocked out by Kaneki. When Banjou woke up again, Kaneki tried to clear up the misunderstanding. He told Banjou that Rize had moved somewhere else, hiding from him that she had died. Banjou asked Kaneki to tell her that she should run away because he feared that Aogiri would try to gravely hurt her. At that moment, Ayato Kirishima, Yamori and Nico raided Anteiku. They announced that they were ordered to capture Rize herself or "the person who smells like her". Touka and Kaneki were easily overpowered and Kaneki was kidnapped. After Kaneki had regained consciousness, he asked Ayato about Touka's condition, but in response, Ayato taught Kaneki the rules of the place while kicking and beating him. Kaneki was brought before Tatara. To make Kaneki reveal his kakugan, Tatara pierced his abdomen. Tatara realized that he could not use Kaneki the way he originally planned, so he granted Ayato the right to do whatever he wished with Kaneki. Tatara revealed to Kaneki that the escaped Doctor Kanou was aware what had happened to Kaneki's body and that Kanou didn't transplant a kidney into Kaneki, but a Kakuhou. After the meeting, Kaneki was approached by Banjou, who proposed that they should escape together. During the meeting, he meets Banjou's resistance group who were also subdued by Aogiri. Banjou proposed that because the Aogiri superiors take turns leaving on different days of the week, they will make their escape when security is light. On the night of the escape, the Anti-Aogiri group attempted to escape. However, the Bin brothers were alarmed by their escape and went after the group to intervene. When Banjou stayed behind to cover their escape, Kaneki and the gas mask followers came to his aid to confront one of the Bin. Admist of fighting, Yamori and Nico joined them along with several of the resistance members, revealing that they have overheard their plan and proceeded to ambush them. Despite knowing that death is the penalty for betrayal, Yamori instead proposed to Kaneki that he will overlook this event in exchange for his cooperation as an assisant because he possessed Rize's organs and had 'potential.' Kaneki hesitantly accepted, knowing that they would be killed otherwise and was taken by Yamori and Nico into his "hobby room". 10 days before the CCG stormed the Aogiri hideout, Yamori showed Kaneki his "hobby room". Kaneki is shocked when he sees a dead person sitting on a chair, whom Yamori reveals to be his former underling who is tortured for making a mistake. Yamori showed Kaneki Rc suppressants and explained that they are are used to weaken ghouls and forcibly injected the drug by stabbing Kaneki's left eye with a syringe. After the injection, Kaneki's body was weakened so that Yamori could torture him for pleasure. Days of torment took a toll on his physical and mental state. Trivially, Yamori reveals to Kaneki that Kanou had known he was surgically making him into a half-ghoul and that Rize's kakuhou was "special" for it's abnormal vigor.The torment had made his hair whiten and he begins to wonder what has happened to his friends. In a state of despair, he begins to hallucinate Rize and began to reminisce over his tragic past. Rize called him and his mother weak, but Yamori appeared with Kei and Kouto before she finished. Enraged that Yamori didn't fulfill his end of their bargain, Kaneki was given another ultimatum: Who of the two will he spare? Unable to comply to Yamori's twisted pleasure, Kaneki refused as Nico protested against Yamori's distasteful violence. The aggrivated Yamori ultimately killed both the mother and child ghoul and he and Nico left Kaneki in despair. Rize's illusion spoke to Kaneki, taunting him that it was his weakness that lead the two to their grisly demise. 'Rize' reasons that if more brutal ghouls like Yamori and Aogiri were to come to power, then his friends will eventually suffer similar fates. Realizing that in order to prevent this, he must become a ghoul full-heartedly and learn to control his kagune. During the CCG attack, Yamori returned to Kaneki. He told him of a rumor that if a ghoul were to cannibalize one another, they will become stronger but ghoul meat was considered disgustingly distasteful. When he motioned to carve out Kaneki in order to eat him, Kaneki bites him and agrees with his latest notion. Freeing himself from the chair, he attacks Yamori and bites him, jeering that ghouls were indeed made to compete and that it can't be help that Yamori could be devoured, too. The two fought with their kagunes, in which Kaneki eventually overpowers him and proceeded to eat Yamori's kagune. After feasting on his kagune, Kaneki reminded him, before leaving, that the CCG will come to the hobby room and kill him while he has been wounded and disarmed. Kaneki later fights Ayato. During the fight they had a brief conversation about Ayato's motivations in Aogiri. Kaneki concludes that Ayato joined Aogiri in order to protect Touka because he had impided Yamori to "play" with her. The fight is even, but it ends when Kaneki breaks through an entire building using Ayato as an battering ram. The fight ends when Kaneki "half-kills" him by breaking 103 out of 206 bones in Ayato's body as revenge for Touka. When the fight is over and Kaneki and his friends are safe, Kaneki states that he will not come back to Anteiku. He accepts the help of Banjou and Shuu, even Hinami, but he does not allow Touka to follow him. Raid of Kanou's Lab After the invasion of the Aogiri hideout, it is rumored that he was the one to single-handedly destroy the Ghoul Restaurant and kill about 50-60 members. In the Ghoul Restaurant Kaneki confronted Kuro and Shiro, two one-eyed ghouls with the same abilities from Rize, which were later confirmed to be newer products of Doctor Kanou. Anteiku Raid After overhearing CCG officers' plans to raid Anteiku, Kaneki decided to head there as fast as possible to help out Yoshimura. During his way in the 20th Ward, Amon appeared in his way and began fighting him with Kaneki retaliating unwillingly. With a new quinque, Amon held an advantage over Kaneki. However, Kaneki chose to activate his Kakuja and overwhelmed his opponent easily, even when Amon received a newer quinque made for him mid-battle. Slashing off Amon's left arm but losing a chunk of meat on his waist, Kaneki retreats into the sewer paths to continue on. In the sewers he gradually begins to lose his mind due to his incomplete-Kakuja's side effects until Hide appears. Trying to convince himself that Hide couldn't possibly be there and what he's seeing is in fact an illusion due to his madness, Hide confronts him and tells him he knew Kaneki became a ghoul but still wants to aid him. After being told that CCG has surrounded the entire place, Kaneki is asked by Hide if he can go all out once more to escape the raid. Kaneki passes out and wakes up with a sweet taste in his mouth. Hide is nowhere to be found so he continues to wander to the route V14 only to run into Kishou Arima in what he first believes to be a flower field, later found to be a field of Ghoul corpses slain by Arima. He instinctively knows who Arima is but is nonetheless drawn into a battle with him, getting pierced in the back and stabbed through his one kakugan eye. He starts freaking out and losing his mind, and after he gets 8 claws on his kagune, they start battling while Kaneki shout nonsensical sentences. However Arima surpasses him, so he finally decides to finish Arima with one hit thinking that because Arima is a human he would die, but was instead blocked by Arima's quinque Ixa's, defensive barrier. Then Arima revealed that he knew who Kaneki was by calling him by his name and saying that he was impressed that Kaneki managed to damage his quinque. Arima then went on to pierce Kaneki through his body with Ixa which raised him from the ground before dropping him in front of the man. After stating how he hadn't expected Kaneki to damage his quinque, he stabs Ixa through his head before mentioning he needed a new quinque. Root A (Anime) Soon after Kaneki defeats Yamori, he saves Touka from Ayato which led Kaneki to clash with him. The fight is stopped by Noro, whom takes away Ayato with his kagune. After the building starts collapsing, Kaneki is stalked by Eto. Kaneki comes back to Touka saying he will no longer return to Anteiku and instead says he will join the Aogiri. He is later seen with his new outfit, walking towards Tatara, Noro, Ayato and Eto, while he is surrounded by Aogiri soldiers, hailing his arrival. His new journey starts. He is later seen attacking a CCG convoy along with Ayato, during which Kaneki is assaulted by Nashiro and Kurona, two one-eyed ghouls, but they leave shortly after their attack. Naki, Yamori's subordinate is unable to reason due to the death on Yamori. Kaneki later helps Naki by writing Yamori with the correct kanji leading Naki to thank him. Kaneki is later seen along with Ayato again, watching over Cochlea. The attack starts and the Aogiri's forces infiltrate Cochlea, where a giant helix is put on the roof. Kaneki starts descending into the lowers levels along with Ayato and other Aogiri's ghouls. During the descent they are split up and Kaneki goes to the bottom alone. There he finds that one of the cells has not opened. Inside he finds Matasaka Kamishiro, nicknamed "Orca". The ghoul attacks Kaneki at view because he smells like Rize. They fight, but Kamishiro is a superior fighter that does not fall even when Kaneki pierce him with his kagune. At the end Kamishiro wins due to his knowledge of martial arts and his uncanny speed. Matasaka gives Kaneki a final blow with his kagune, sending him crashing into walls. Kaneki is last seen in a room, where he contemplates and reveals his reason for joining Aogiri; to become stronger. He then unleashes his Kakuja for the first time. After this, he fights against Shinohara. Kaneki has superiority from the beginning of the fight and gives Shinohara and the Arata armor a hard time. Shinohara manages to give Kaneki a quite dangerous blow, making the one eyed ghoul's kakuja to dissapear, but Kaneki, instead of losing the match, he is able to release both is kagune and his kakuja at the same time, while talking stuff related to his torture at the hands of Yamori. He quickly puts him behind Shinohara and gives him a powerful blow that knocks the investigator. Later on, Kaneki is found by Amon and Akira eating Shinohara's Arata armor. This enrages Amon and attacks Kaneki, while asking him why he let him go that night. Amon manage to cut off both his kagune and his kakuja, and Kaneki cannot regenerate them because of the CRC gas. Kaneki lies kneeling in the floor due to Amon's attacks. Amon, after Kaneki had not answer his questions, states that Kaneki is just an ordinary ghoul after all. This seems to touch Kaneki because the one eyed ghoul stars crying and says that he does not want to eat anymore. At the end, Kaneki is saved by Eto, who pick him up and take him away of the investigators. After the incident, Kaneki is seen back at the hideout, trying to drink coffee, only to later drop the cup with his Kakuja emerging and lashing about wildly, with Kaneki screaming hysterically and covering his face. Afterwards, he is on the couch, trying to rest, but his Kakuja is seen trying to manifest until he pierces his body, calming himself down for the time being. He is also mentioned by Roma Hoito after watching the news while cleaning up the broken mess of a glass cup with Hinami, curious about the One-Eyed Ghoul that has been causing CCG so much trouble in the 23rd Ward. He eventually goes to see Yoshimura to question him about the One-Eyed Owl, and learns the manager's tragic past. As he leaves Anteiku, he is confronted by Touka with their confrontation turning emotional and violent. Afterwards, he stands alone on a rooftop attempting to process everything. Kaneki is wandering the streets of the city when he witnesses news of the battle in the 20th Ward, and makes the decision to go attempt to save Yoshimura. He meets with Nishiki and Tsukiyama, bidding his farewells and deciding that he is tired of not being able to do anything. He fights his way through the CCG troops swarming the 20th Ward, ambushing and defeating Mougan Tanakamaru to rescue Koma. Later, he ambushes Chuu Hachikawa and defeats his squad in order to rescue Irimi from them. Learning the situation from his former coworkers, he heads off to attempt to save Yoshimura from CCG's forces but comes across Amon. The long-time rivals engage in one final battle, with Kaneki removing his mask and asking the Investigator's name before launching a final attack that leaves them both critically wounded. Injured, he manages to make his way to the alley behind Anteiku before passing out. He awakens in the cafe, and is greeted by Hide. The old friends share poorly-made coffee, and reminisce about the past. He learns that his secret was known the entire time, and finally makes peace with Hide after months of lying and avoidance. The friends share a moment of laughter, but this is broken when Hide collapses and reveals a fatal injury. As the cafe begins to burn around them, Hide dies in his arms while requesting that they go home. Kaneki agrees, and carries his friend's body back to CCG's main base camp. He observes the aftermath of the battle, with human and Ghoul corpses everywhere and survivors struggling to deal with their losses. He finally comes face to face with Arima, setting down Hide's body in the snow before facing the legendary "Reaper". Arima draws his Quinque, and is later seen standing with it driven into the snow. Kaneki's fate is never revealed, leaving it ambiguous what became of him. Torso Investigation At the CCG main office in the 1st ward, Sasaki Haise is revealed to be the mentor of the Quinx Squad. He became distraught at the fact that his team mates went out to conduct an investigation without him. Haise and Mutsuki decide to consult Team Hirako, a group of higher-class investigators, only to face nothing but prejudice and inequity, as Sasaki was labeled incompetent and dishonorable for not being able to control his squad independently. Later on, Sasaki arrived at the scene of the investigation, ordering Urie to spare Akashi Kobayashi’s life; for he might have some sort of helpful information. He also scolds his members for trying to exterminate ghouls needlessly. However, Sasaki was forced to face criticism once again, being accused of following the “Torso” case blindly by not putting any sufficient efforts into his work. Sasaki visited Shiba in his office, and the two conversed about the fate of the Qs' diet being affected by their Rc levels. He then attended a meeting held among Team Mado, Team Hirako and Team Shimoguchi. When he was singled out for being slack about ghoul extermination, Sasaki began to argue with Shimoguchi. However, much to his dismay, he was forced to co-operate with Team Shimoguchi. After the meeting’s dismissal, Sasaki met with a colleague, Kuramoto Itou, whom provided him with information on Serpent. When he arrived home, Sasaki found out yet again, that Urie and Shirazu have gone on an independent mission. He later tried to teach them about working together, but after they left without listening to what he had to say, Haise became serious about his work, and asked Mutsuki to accompany him on a mission to pursue Torso. Haise and Mutsuki visited the SS level of Cochlea, where they spoke to Donato Porpora to gather information about Torso. Haise was told that ghouls often blend into society to maneuver their way for hunting, and that most of them take the method of driving taxis. Sasaki realized that Urie had been ahead of him in the Torso Investigation all along, but Donato requested Haise to pay a visit once more, for there is a special case that involves Sasaki himself. Recently Haise had recurring nightmares of a young man seen pondering in despair and hopelessness, trying to persuade Sasaki that he is worthless and will never rise above his weakness, but Haise paid no heed to the dream. Sasaki soon immersed his interests into the Torso case; studying Torso’s pathological possessiveness since the ghoul has an abnormal habit of cutting off the legs of victims who subsequently acquire scars from surgeries; which may have a meaning. Before the deadline of the Torso Investigation, Haise, along with Mutsuki, visited a few surgical clinics within the area. On the night Torso's identity was exposed, Sasaki decided to request a barricade of police cars in order to halt the taxi which contained Torso and Mutsuki, being chased by Urie and Shirazu. Moments later, his team are faced with a sudden appearance of Serpent. After noticing that Urie, Mutsuki and Shirazu are weakened by Serpent’s combat skills, Haise suddenly intervened, using the blade quinque Yukimura to slice Serpent’s Kagune in half. However, this did not affect Serpent, who consequently ridiculed Haise’s abilities and effortlessly beat him down. While thinking of a combat strategy, Sasaki abruptly entered his subconscious, whereby the same young man from his recurring nightmares, Ken Kaneki, was seen brooding in Jason’s Hobby Room. He tried to persuade Haise that his squad members would die if he didn’t have the courage to be strong for them. However, Haise dismissed this, deciding to think on his own. He asks Mutsuki to call Akira Mado, and as his Kagune started to manifest itself, he cracked a finger and generated his kakugan; getting ready to battle Serpent. Haise was pierced through the torso by Serpent’s Kagune, and concerned for Haise’s safety, Mutsuki and Shirazu ran to his aid, but he ordered them to stay back as he quickly revived from his injuries. When Sasaki began to taunt Serpent menacingly, Mutsuki was shocked at this sudden change in demeanor. Serpent, after being impaled by all the tentacles of Haise’s Kagune fell weak, and was told by Haise that this was his payback. Haise pulled off his mask, and Serpent, revealed to be Nishiki Nishio, berated him by openly pointing out that wherever Sasaki went, or whatever he did in life he’d always be “helpless.” Nishiki then called Haise by the name “Kaneki,” and as an automatic response, Sasaki absentmindedly muttered “Nishio-senpai,” becoming confused and puzzled afterwards. Nishiki escaped, and out of frustration, Haise started screaming as he entered a state of mental and physical instability. Take Hirako called off the Serpent Investigation, implying his team’s new target to be Haise himself. Akira then arrived at the scene, and using a Sniper, she shot Haise with a Rc suppressant bullet, telling him to rest for a while. Akira then treated Haise, and asked him to interpret his current situation. In an internal monologue, Akira mentioned that Haise was the victim of a Kakuhou transplant done by a Scientist, Akihiro Kanou of Aogiri Tree. Despite this, the CCG treated Haise as a human, but might start treating him as a ghoul since he was forced to used his Kagune and may eventually exterminate him if his Kagune should go over its limits. Akira also states that upon seeing his fighting skills when battling Serpent, Haise's team members would never forget what they saw; for they would feel reverence, fear and even envy him for his powers. Several days after Haise’s failure to capture Serpent, he was requested to attend an S3 meeting to have a private conversation with Kishou Arima. At the Quinx’s living quarters, Haise berated Urie for jeopardizing the lives of his comrades for his own selfish needs. He then relieved Urie of his duties as Squad Leader, therefore appointing Shirazu instead. Urie insulted Sasaki, calling him a “ghoul,” and Haise inturn, jokingly threatened to eat Urie if he should ever call him a ghoul again. Sasaki was then seen in his room, weeping over the contemplation of fighting for the CCG. He then visited Arima, and the two had a minor spar. Arima returned the book he borrowed from Sasaki as they conversed about the story. Sasaki then told him that he was forced to exceed his boundaries and use his Kagune, but Arima calmly dismisses the issue. When Haise was asked about the auditory hallucinations he frequently got, he mentioned that Kaneki wants to consume his body; concluding that Ken Kaneki was the person Haise use to be. Sasaki also mentioned that he remembers absolutely nothing about the first twenty years of his life, and therefore respects Arima and Akira as his own parents, rendering his superiors and the rest of the Quinx Members to be his “make-believe” family. Haise also stated that he was happy to be affiliated with the CCG, while at the same time, he was completely uncertain about this statement. Nutcracker Investigation He later accompanied Akira to the hospital to visit a critically injured Shimoguchi. Akira explained to him about the SS rated Black Rabbit ghoul of Aogiri Tree, and the motives of Torso to blend in with the organization. When Akira showed sadness over Shimoguchi's loss, Haise was taken by surprise. Together with Mutsuki and Shirazu, Haise discussed their new target, Nutcracker, since the Torso Investigation was put on suspension. He also mentioned his first encounter with Juuzou Suzuya, whereby the latter gave him money randomly upon seeing him. Sasaki suggested that they visit a new cafe before heading home. He approached a coffee shop named :re. Upon entering the cafe, Haise was immediately drawn by the smell of the delicious coffee, but later looked on in confusion as the shocked waitress stared at him. After leaving the coffee shop, Haise began to space out, rendering Mustuki and Shirazu to feel worried. The next day, Haise, Urie, and Tooru met with Hanbee Abara to discuss the Nutcracker case. However, Haise was not attentive, as he reminisced over his experience at the coffee shop. Sasaki grew startled when Yomo scrutinized his facial features. After the coffee was delivered, Haise took a sip and began to tear up. While drying his tears with a handkerchief Touka gave him, he mentioned in an internal monologue that the waitress gave a troubled but sad smile, and thought to himself that someone this beautiful really does exist. The meeting is stopped when Juuzou Suzuya arrives at the reunion. As soon as he sees Haise, he checks his pockets in order to find snacks, which Haise had prepared the day before. The meeting is stopped again when Shizaru enters, carrying Saiko at his back. Hanbee decides to sum up the meeting, telling that Nutcracker is part of a human trafficking network related with Madam. Haise and his team has to spy her in disguise but the mission is a failure because Nutcracker caught wind of the investigation. Later, Urie asks Haise to sign a letter in order to release one of his Kagune's frames. Haise remembers how director Washuu begged him to be the Quinx Squad mentor and responds Urie saying that there are more improvement aside of the Kagune and that they are not guinea pigs. Finally, he asks Urie for a little time to decide. At the next meeting, the teams discuss Nutcracker's role in finding humans for an upcoming auction. After the meeting, Sasaki excuses himself and heads to the Ghoul Detention Center to meet with Donato Porpora. The subject turns to Sasaki's memories, and his changing attitude towards them -- Donato advises him to seek them, and reveals to him the identity of a "certain Ghoul" of personal interest to him that may hold one of the keys to Sasaki's lost memories. The Ghoul calls him his friend, while Sasaki recalls visiting :Re again on his own. There, he looks over the many books on a shelf and is asked by Touka about what he does for a living. Later that evening, he meets with his squad to discuss the next stage of their investigation. Looking over the "ingredient" list for the Auction, Sasaki declares that the team will be going undercover as women. Nutcracker's latest targets have all been young women, being recruited under the guise of "a part-time job" and lured to the Auction to be sold. The team go to a nightclub in the 13th Ward while in disguise, and Sasaki jokes that a previous investigation with Akira involved spending time at a club. He mentions that she cannot hold her liquor, and became a problem. Shirazu is unhappy with the results of their disguises, criticizing Saiko's job of disguising him and how he compares to the others. Sasaki -- dubbing himself "Sasako" -- chides him for his previous mistake and advises him to do his best. Unlike the others, Sasaki studied how to apply makeup and stuns the others with how convincing he looks as a woman. The group settle in to observe Nutcracker, and Shirazu confronts him over his overly-permissive attitude towards Saiko. He admits to being easy on her, revealing her difficult past and his sympathy for being forced into the Quinx. Shirazu then brings up his lost memories, and asks whether Sasaki will leave should his memories return. Though uncomfortable, he tries to play things off with a joke and reassures his subordinate that he won't be going anywhere. Their conversation is interrupted by Mutsuki, who has gotten drunk and approached Nutcracker alone. He manages to get offered the part-time job, and brings back the information about the Auction. With the mission a success, the others head off onto the dance floor to celebrate. Sasaki watches them, and worries about whether the return of his memories will mean the death of his current self. He is unaware that Nico and Roma Hoito have spotted him, and begin to plot against him. During the next meeting, he is called along with Juuzou to meet with Matsuri Washuu, the head of Division II. The commander is hostile towards him, and insults his use of cross-dressing to carry out the mission. Sasaki is horrified when Matsuri orders Mutsuki to be used as bait for the operation, and sent in alone without any backup. His protests earn a harsh rebuke, but Juuzou intervenes and offers to join Mutsuki undercover. With the matter settled, Squad Leaders Akira Mado, Shimoguchi, and Take Hirako join them. The final plans for the operation are made, and afterwards Sasaki thanks Juuzou for his help. He attempts to congratulate Shimoguchi on getting out of the hospital, but gets a harsh response. Akira advises him that everyone in CCG has lost someone, and tells him that he must get stronger in order to not lose anything. Akira's advise continues to haunt him later that night, as he advises Mutsuki about the mission and collects Shirazu's mislabeled Will. In the next couple of weeks leading up to the operation, Haise trains Mutsuki, Shizaru and Saiko in preparation for battle. Auction Taking full command of the Quinx Squad, Sasaki anxiously awaits the signal to begin with the operation with the others. He advises his subordinates to flee should they encounter something they cannot handle, annoying Urie with what he considers an overly cautious approach. The group make jokes about Mutsuki and the need to rescue him quickly, attempting to lighten the mood and deal with the worry that consumes most of them. As the raid begins, he leads the Quinx and Atou squads into the main building, effortlessly defeating numerous Ghouls without pause. Daisuke Atou and his squad gossip upon finally observing the mysterious leader of the Quinx, with Atou making note of how similar Sasaki's movements are to his mentor, Arima. The group encounters the bald Ghoul that had previously been with Nutcracker during their stakeout, and engage in a fierce battle with him. Sasaki manages to rescue one of Atou's squad members, and takes on the powerful Koukaku-type Ghoul, managing to parry blows strong enough to shatter pillars. Before he can continue fighting, however, Matsuri orders him to continue advancing through the building -- he protests this initially, but accepts Atou's reassurance that his squad can handle things alone. Sasaki leads the rest of the Quinx deeper into the building, while his thoughts turn to worry over Mutsuki. Relationships Hideyoshi Nagachika Kaneki's best friend, who he calls by his nickname, Hide. The two of them are very close and have been close friends since childhood. Although Kaneki would lack the assertiveness to speak to others, Hide would often speak in his place as his "voice". Kaneki is willing to fight to the death for his friend, and Hide is able to perceive Kaneki's emotions. The strong connection between Kaneki and Hide earns Kaneki the capability to refrain from human meat even when driven by ghoul instincts. He cares for Kaneki immensely, and did not falter to help him even after finding out about Kaneki's transformation into a ghoul. Touka Kirishima Before discovering that she is a ghoul, Kaneki would see her as a cute girl. She was confused to see a half-ghoul and refused to show any compassion to him, as he is a former human. Ever since Kaneki joined Anteiku, the two of them became close, even though she would boss him around. Touka helps him many times because she really cares about him, even though she pretends it is only because he is a co-worker and it would increase her workload if something were to happen to him. After Kaneki's ghoul 'awakening', Touka also showed some form of grief when Kaneki refused to go back to Anteiku. There were times when Kaneki came back to Anteiku but he always avoided Touka. However they did manage to meet and talk before the Anteiku Raid. Only once she could meet and talk with him. Surprisingly at that time, she let out her temper side and beat up Kaneki to express her sadness. "Why did you have to change?", she said while regretting Kaneki's drastic change. As Sasaki, he seems to experience a sense of deja vu when meeting her and behaves in a distracted fashion. The taste of the coffee she makes him brings him to tears, and he thinks of her as someone that is very beautiful. She seems to recognize him, and expresses curiosity about the person he has become while not revealing their past. Shuu Tsukiyama When they meet at Anteiku, Kaneki's first impression of Tsukiyama is that he looks like a model. Even though the others try to convince him that Tsukiyama is bad news, Kaneki still thinks that he seems like a person who he can trust. He goes along with him to have coffee, then plays a game of squash with him without realizing that Tsukiyama is priming him as a meal. After Tsukiyama's plot is exposed, he feels betrayed by him and becomes wary of him. After escaping from the Aogiri hideout, Kaneki accepts him into his group, believing that Tsukiyama would make for a powerful ally. It is shown that his advanced strength makes him stronger than Tsukiyama, so he uses that to threaten him into knowing his place. He is still aware that Tsukiyama wishes to eat him even if he tries to hide it, but Kaneki never shows concern for his own safety, trusting that his strength will intimidate Tsukiyama and keep him in check. In order to prepare himself for upcoming confrontations, he asks Tsukiyama to help him train and develops a tentatively friendly relationship with him, though he is always careful to maintain his distance. Yoshimura Kaneki is grateful for Yoshimura helping him survive being a ghoul. He would also listen to him with care to what he has to say. Since Kaneki is working part-time in his shop and would take missions from him, he is affiliated with Yoshimura's organization Anteiku. Renji Yomo Initially, Yomo is distant and uncaring towards him when Kaneki first cooperates with him in a body scavenging mission. Yomo is aware that he is half-ghoul and grew interested in his development after Kaneki's fight with the doves. Sometimes, he gives advice to Kaneki whether on fighting or avoiding trouble. Enji Koma Kaneki shares tied relationship with Koma under co-work bonds. Kaneki also feels most relaxed working with Koma than working with any other members from Anteiku. Nishiki Nishio At the beginning, Nishiki starts enmity toward Kaneki just because he thought that he Kaneki was invading his feeding ground, and as the way he shows his strength to weaker ghouls. After many events and joining Anteiku, he became more like a close friend to Kaneki. Hinami Fueguchi Hinami looks up to Kaneki as a big brother. She's aware and interested in his half-human nature as she may had a few or no interaction with human society. They both share a passion for reading, especially Sen Takatsuki's works, and he often tutors her in new vocabulary to learn. After her mother's death, both Touka and Kaneki have been very protective of her and treat each other like family. Alongside with Banjou and Tsukiyama, she joins Kaneki's group of ghouls. Kazuichi Banjou Banjou considered Kaneki as a close fellow during their attempt to escape the Aogiri hideout. As after Kaneki defeats Yamori and makes his resolve to protect everyone, Banjou gratefully and grasped by Kaneki's strength, decides to become his follower so he can help him with everything he has got. Rize Kamishiro Rize was attracted to Kaneki because of his delicious appearance and himself. Both of them shared many interests. After their date, Rize tried to hunt him down, but failed. At the end, she died and he, heavily injured, went to a hospital, where Dr.Kanou decided to transplant her organs into him. In Kaneki's mind, during his time locked in Yamori's hobby room, she appeared before him. They had a sensitive conversation about his past and personality. Although she was a figment of Kaneki's imagination, she supported him and strengthened his resolve. A hallucination of Rize appears to Kaneki earlier in the anime, representing the subconsciousness of Kaneki's ghoul half. She usually haunts Kaneki when he is hungry and needs to eat human meat. Ken was shocked to see Rize was alive in Kanou's lab as experiment during the raid. Ken looked Rize helpless at staving state as he remember that he received from her organs. Koutarou Amon Their initial meeting left a strong impression on both, and they serve as foils to each other in the story. It was because of Amon's passionate speech that Kaneki first began to realize the futility of the endless cycle of revenge trapping humans and ghouls, and determined that his half-breed nature gave him unique insight into both points of view. He has great respect for Amon, and in their final meeting he asked the Investigator to allow him to pass -- something he knew would not happen. Before they fought, he asked for his long-time rival's name and wished for him to survive the battle. Amon shared this sentiment, desperate to learn the story of the strange Ghoul that spared his life. Yakumo Oomori Yamori sees Kaneki as a good "toy" for his hobby of torturing. He sees him as a weak morally-guided boy and makes use of his powerful regenerative ability to satisfy his sadistic pleasures. Ironically, Yamori who initially believes he had weaken Kaneki was then overpowered and defeated by him, being the catalyst for his transformation Mrs. Kaneki Ken had close relationship with his late mother who always raised him as single mother. He also enjoyed her home cooking and the hamburgers she made for him. Uta Uta helped him make his mask. Due to the fact that Kaneki was one of Uta's valued customers, Uta even offered Anteiku help to rescue Kaneki. Uta along with his clown gang set Kaneki up, betraying him in the end. Kishou Arima During their initial encounter, Kaneki is both frightened by and fascinated by the legendary investigator. He suffers a brutal defeat, resulting in his subsequent capture by CCG and loss of identity. Arima was given "ownership rights" over him, and was allowed to select a new identity. As Haise Sasaki, it is suggested they have a close bond as teacher and student. Arima is his mentor, someone he highly respects and admires to the point he feels that it would be impossible for him to ever surpass his teacher. Akira teases him and suggests that Arima has a "parental love" for him, suggesting an especially strong bond between them. This is later confirmed, with Sasaki even referring to Arima as his "father" -- the person that saved him and helped him create a new life. They share a love of reading, resulting in them loaning books between each other. Arima has also passed on the quinque he used as a teenager, Yukimura, for Haise to use in combat. Akira Mado Akira serviu como seu primeiro parceiro, responsável por treiná-lo no campo e ajudar a moldá-lo como um investigador. Ele tem grande respeito por ela e, ao longo dos anos trabalhando juntos, eles estabeleceram uma forte amizade. Quando fora do escritório, ele gosta de provocá-la com seus trocadilhos e ela responde a eles com aborrecimento brincalhão. No entanto, como seu superior, ela pode ser dura ao ponto de dar-lhe um "Mado Punch" para o estômago para corrigir seu comportamento. Ela o avisa que ele é muito ingênuo e que mostrar misericórdia para com Ghouls resultará em sua queda. Como seu subordinado, ele trabalha duro para satisfazer suas expectativas e descreve-a como uma excelente superior. Ela também é mostrada como alguém encarregado de mantê-lo sob controle, já que ele solicita que ela seja notificada antes de usar seus poderes. Por causa disso, ele se refere a ela como sua "mãe", algo que ela não parece apreciar muito. Tooru Mutsuki Entre os Quinx, eles têm o elo mais próximo e trabalham juntos no caso do Torso depois que o time se torna estilhaçado. Ele trata Mutsuki com respeito, mas também se comporta de uma forma um pouco maternal para com ele. Depois que o dr. Shiba expressou preocupação com a saúde do jovem investigador, Sasaki fez questão de prepará-lo para o jantar com muita carne e fez-lhe uma palestra sobre a necessidade de fortalecer seu corpo. Por sua vez, Mutsuki tem grande admiração por seu mentor e é rápido em oferecer elogios ou garantias. Se a equipe da Quinx é uma família, pode-se dizer que Mutsuki é a boa criança que sempre respeita e ouve Sasaki. Kuki Urie Seu relacionamento profissional e pessoal é tenso, já que o Líder do Esquadrão Urie está propenso a desafiar a liderança de Sasaki em todas as frentes. Ele freqüentemente age por conta própria, sem se preocupar em consultar o resto da equipe, deixando Sasaki no escuro sobre as coisas e profundamente frustrado como resultado. Quando a equipe se torna fraturada como resultado da manipulação de Urie, Sasaki o chama de pirralho e jura ensinar-lhe uma lição. Mesmo assim, ele reconhece que seu incômodo subordina seus altamente qualificados a uma excepcional intuição. Que ele se recusa a cooperar com os outros, e com tanta frequência o critica na frente dos outros, é uma grande fonte de frustração para Sasaki. Ginshi Shirazu Like Urie, Shirazu is prone to disregarding orders and doing whatever he wants. Sasaki is frustrated by this inability to control his team, and confused when Shirazu argues with him before storming out. He remains seemingly unaware of Shirazu being poisoned against him, but this does not last long. After saving his team from Serpent, their relationship is vastly improved with Shirazu leaping to his defense. He recognizes Shirazu's ability to consider his surroundings and prioritize his comrades, having faith in his potential as a leader. To this end, he makes Shirazu the new Squad Leader and encourages him to excel. Saiko Yonebayashi They have a very close, familial sort of relationship. He feels great sympathy for her situation and admits to going easy on her as a result even when her actions cause problems for the team. He acts as a surrogate parent to her, affectionately referred to as "Maman". They have a warm and intimate bond, as evidenced by her cuddling with him and asking him to clean her ears. Shimoguchi Their professional relationship is strained, with the other Investigator not even bothering to hide his disdain for Sasaki. Though well aware of how Shimoguchi looks down on him, Sasaki treats him with politeness and professionalism as evidence of his kind personality. He goes to him for assistance on the Torso case, but is instead humiliated in front of his subordinate and later embarrassed and taunted during a staff meeting. He takes these actions with minimal response, doing his best to remain professional and courteous. However, when at home he expresses annoyance at the other man and looks forward to the chance to show him up. Donato Porpora This imprisoned Ghoul is a valuable informant, offering insight and advice to Sasaki on his investigations. They have a cordial relationship, speaking casually to each other and even making small talk. Notably, Donato uses his personal name when addressing him and does not engage in his usual mind games and taunting. The Ghoul seems to know something significant that Sasaki does not, which concerns certain key factors that may lead Sasaki to uncover his memories. Donato considers them friends. Juuzou Suzuya As Ken Kaneki, Kaneki does not know of Juuzou. Juuzou however, apparently knew by instinct that the Eyepatched Ghoul was the same person as Kaneki even though by that time Kaneki's hair had already turned white, along with the fact that he was donning his mask and Juuzou was observing him on ground running whilst on top of an Aogiri building. This is evidenced by when Juuzou sees him and attempts to remember his name (failing to do so though, as he only remembers that the name starts with a 'K') while dragging Yamori's body around. As ghoul investigators, both of them are considered unusual in their own ways, and became friendly through prior collaborations. Juuzou seems at least vaguely aware of his true identity, as he repaid the money stolen from Kaneki's wallet long ago. Sasaki always prepares for meetings with Juuzou by hiding treats in his pockets, letting the other man frisk him as a greeting. Powers and Abilities Kaneki starts off as weak and not used to fights, with a feeble body that has neither muscles nor flexibility. He has poor reflexes, reflecting his terrible athletic skills when he was previously human. Despite this, he is shown to be very adaptive and a quick learner. He is highly intelligent having the ability of learning martial arts in a short period of time through martial arts books and strict training from Touka and Yomo, making him a competent fighter above the average level. Despite the surgery, Kaneki seems to lack the sense of smell other ghouls have that can differentiate between humans and ghouls, although he is shown to be unaffected by Ghoul-Detecting machines. After being tortured by Yakumo Oomori and accepting his ghoul side all the knowledge and skills he learnt are put to use, he became capable of easily dodging quick attacks, his reflexes and strength were greatly enhanced becoming capable of defeating Yamori with ease. Also his regenerative ability was greatly enhanced, being able to heal a broken leg or dislocated fingers in a matter of seconds. Kaneki is also a tactical combatant, his intelligence and improvisational abilities allow him to challenge foes far more powerful than himself. As Haise Sasaki, he is a skilled Investigator -- having managed to climb the ranks from Rank 3 to Rank 1 within a few short years without relying upon his Ghoul abilities. He has received training from both Kishou Arima and Akira Mado, both exceptional Investigators that have molded him into a talented individual. Akira describes him as an "Ace", and his skill earned him the illustrious White Wing Award. As an Investigator, he shows great skill in criminal investigations and he is a strong fighter in battle. He has been noted by Associate Special Class Ato to move in a similar fashion as Arima, which is proof of their sparring sessions' results. While required to avoid using his powers, when using them he displays a high-level of control over the shape of his Kagune. He is now able to shape individual tentacles into three-fingered claws, or create a sword in the same fashion that Tsukiyama used. Quinque * Yukimura 1/3 : This Koukaku type Quinque was presumably passed down to him from Arima, and resembles a long blade without a hilt. He wields it with considerable skill, easily slicing through the kagune of a Ghoul with minimal effort. Kagune *'Rinkaku:' After the organ transplant, Kaneki inherited Rize's kagune which is special because of its abnormal regenerating factor even among the Rinkaku types. While his body is soft and fragile, his Kagune focuses on providing enough brute force to take down even the toughest enemies. The amount of tentacles that Kaneki can create and control increases over the course of the series, being able to create three at the start of the series, four after being tortured by Yamori, six during the raid of Kanou's lab and since his battle with Arima Kishou, his Kagune can produce up to eight tentacle claws that provide him with blades strong enough to cut or pierce a Kakuja. After the timeskip he was shown to have more control over his kagune as he could combine them to form a three clawed hand and use each one to do different task as shown in his fight against Serpent. *'Kakuja:' After consuming Yamori's Kakuja and various other ghouls and their Kagune, Kaneki obtained an incomplete-Kakuja after his confrontation with Doctor Kanou. Kaneki's Kakuja armor are twin centipede-like tails protruding downwards from his back. The massive tails also have sharp talons on the side. In this form Kaneki's kakuja forms a mask that features a hole for his left eye and a bird's beak over the middle of his face. They provide Kaneki with enough power to even overwhelm Shinohara's Arata proto. As an incomplete kakuja, Kaneki's loses all aspects of his personality when using this form and as a result fights like a psychotic berserker. Due to this, Kaneki only uses his Kakuja form in the direst of situations. In Tokyo Ghoul √A, he can deploy his Rinkaku alongside it, albeit in a deteriorating form, but it seems that Kaneki cannot control when to activate his kakuja and sometimes it releases by itself, causing Kaneki a lot of pain. Manga Depiction Haise Yukimaru.png|Yukimura 1/3. Kaneki's Kagune Version 1.png|Kaneki's Kagune, Version 1. Kaneki Original Kagune.png|Kaneki's Kagune, Version 2. Kaneki's Kagune3.png|Kaneki's Kagune, Version 3. Kaneki's Kagune.png|Kaneki's Kagune, Version 4. Sasaki kagune 2.png|Kaneki shapes his Kagune into a three-fingered claw. Sasaki kagune 3.png|Kaneki creates a blade from his Kagune. Kaneki's Unstable Kagune.png|Kaneki's Kagune going out of control. Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja Kagune.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja - One Centipede Tail. Twin centipede.png||Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja - Twin Centipede Tails. Anime Depiction Kaneki's Kagune Anime.png|Kaneki's Kagune, Version 1. ver2.png|Kaneki's Kagune, Version 2. Kagune root a.png|Kaneki's kagune, Version 3 Centipede one tail.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja - One Centipede Tail. Twin-centipede tails.png|Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja - Twin Centipede Tails. Trivia * Kaneki (金木) means "golden tree" and Ken (研) means "to grind/polish" or "study". * Sasaki（佐々木）means "wren". Haise（琲世) means "halsband world". * Kaneki has a habit of touching his chin with his left hand when he's lying or feeling uncomfortable. Hide was the one who told Touka about it. He inherited this from his mother. * Kaneki was ranked second in the latest character popularity poll. His Haise Sasaki personality was ranked third * Kaneki shares the same birthday with Kishou Arima. * Kaneki likes reading, beautiful language, intellectual women, and hamburgers. * Beginning with the Aogiri arc, Kaneki has been repeatedly associated with the number "12" in panels. This is a reference to the tarot card The Hanged Man (XII). * Kaneki's role in the story is a parallel to the Goat's child in Sen Takatsuki's book "The Black Goat's Egg". * Kaneki's finger cracking was inherited from his torturer Yakumo Oomori. * When asked about Kaneki's battle suit, Ishida Sui suggested that Tsukiyama made it for him. * As Sasaki, he has a RC level of 2753, which is the highest compared to the other members of the Quinx Squad. This is likely a result of the RC Suppressants used to keep him under control. * His Quinque, Yukimura, has been used by both Kishou Arima (as a teenager) and Take Hirako, when he was partnered with Arima. * Kaneki compares himself to Gregor Samsa, the unfortunate protagonist of Franz Kafka's The Metamorphosis. In the sequel, he briefly discusses Kafka's A Crossbreed with Arima -- another story with strong parallels to his situation. * According to his profile, Sasaki has been awarded two medals in his career as an Investigator -- the White Wing Award and the Osmanthus Award. Osmanthus is also known as the Fragrant Olive, a flower associated with Kaneki due to being alternate readings of the same Kanji. * He has been given several nicknames by his subordinates in the Quinx. Shirazu refers to him as "Sassan", while Saiko affectionately refers to him as "Maman" -- French for "Mama". While in disguise as a woman, he jokingly refers to himself as "Sasako". * In √A, Kaneki is shown to write upside-down. * The form of Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja resembling a centipede may be a result of Yamori's torture by having a Chinese red-headed centipede placed in his ear. * The sudden whitening of Kaneki's hair caused by torture is a condition known as Marie Antoinette Syndrome. This is a sudden whitening of the hair, caused by extreme stress or emotional trauma and named for the last Queen of France, whose hair turned white during the imprisonment prior to her execution. * He is portrayed by Yuuki Ogoe in the upcoming stage play. Quotes * "I’m not the protagonist of a novel or anything…I’m a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But… if, for argument’s sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be… a tragedy." * To Touka: "If you were to die, I would be grieving, you know." * To Amon: "I'm begging you, don't make me a killer!" * To himself (after Mado’s defeat): "This world is wrong." * To Yamori (after pinning him down): "What's a thousand minus seven?" * To Haise (in a dream): "That excellence right now is a nuiscance. That's right. Donato has to keep proving himself. He wants to prove just how valuable he is. Isn't that the case with you as well? Because you are the same as Donato. All you're doing is indulging in this twisted self-value that you have to yourself. Andd if you don't, you won't last. Eventually, you will break and become useless. Once that happens, you'll break and become discarded. Right, Haise?" * To Haise (in Sasaki's hallucination): "You’re weak Haise. At this rate, he will kill your Squad. You can’t protect anything. Look at me…you’re so cold. You know you need me. You want this right? Just accept me.” * "I am the fucking strong!" * To his squad: “As ghoul investigators you have to run… even when your limbs are torn off! As long as you live, you will have another chance. It’s game over when you die.” * To himself (questioning his affiliation with the CCG): “Tch! Is it really alright for me to be fighting with them?” * To Arima: “I’m really happy living like this.” * "We'll become... girls." * To himself: "Mother, mother, ahhh i'm so fucked up, Me? Myself? I ... I I I, I will protect everyone..." * To himself: "I wasn't the one eating 'ghoul'. The one being eaten was me." * To himself in a lucid state in Root A: "M-my fingers... on the plier... C-centipedes... i-in my ears... laughs A thousand minus... A-A thousand minus... s-seven... seven is what...?" * "All the liabilities in this world are due to the inadequacies of the person involved." References }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ghoul Category:One-Eyed Ghoul Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Mado Squad Category:Quinx Members Category:Aogiri Members